Valentine's Letter
by XQR
Summary: A little something for valentines. NurixHori


A/N: This is just a little something for valentines. I don't usually write romance fics, but I might as well. Nuriko's POV.

Valentines Letter

It's valentines day tomorrow! I'm so happy! I think I'll write Hotohori a love letter…

_Dear Hotohori,_

_My saviour, my angel. You are the greatest gift that the heavens ever gave the world. I am blessed to know you, I love you so much. My love for you will last forever. My love for you is stronger than any man, purer than the purest silk, I'm sure that my love for you would defeat death itself. Our love will defeat the Seiryu warriors too! I'm sure you're aware that love only makes Suzaku stronger…_

_Do you love me as much as I love you? If you do then tomorrow, at dinner you'll kiss me in front of everyone present. If you get it wrong, you will find me at 9pm in the garden, by the orchids and lotus's. if you fail to kiss someone in front of all seven warriors and priestess, you will have to wait until next year to find out who wrote this._

_All the love in the world,_

_Your secret admirer xxx_

I sealed the letter and wrote his name on it. How would I get this letter to him without being found out?

"Your majesty, Miaka, I'm going to see my family. It's my sister's anniversary. Just so you know where I am, don't worry about me, bye!" I ran off. I jumped on my horse and begun to head to Qu-Dong. I was dressed as a woman again. Of course, I wasn't really going to see my family; it wasn't even my sister's anniversary. I was heading to Qu-Dong to see an old friend.

When I reached Qu-Dong I wondered around for a while, thinking of where my old friend was most likely to be. I didn't want to go running around calling his name, it would look suspicious.

Then I heard it, a flute playing. It was definitely him. I followed the sound…there he was. I had never been more pleased to see him…actually I was more pleased when I first met him.

"Amiboshi!" I yelled. He stopped playing.

"Hello." He said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked. I mean, it wasn't that long ago…

"No…" he paused. "…Nuriko?"

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, Nuriko! You look so different…" he said.

"Really? Very girly?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Yeah…well…could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Maybe, what is it?" Amiboshi asked.

"Well, I thought you could deliver this letter," I held it up. "to Hotohori."

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Because he will suspect that it's from me," I replied. "Even if you just give it to the guard he will say it's from you. I just don't want to be suspected at all, just do it, please."

"Okay…" he said.

"Do it tomorrow morning, thanks." I ran back to the horse. Then I began my journey back to Hong-Nan.

The next day I woke up, wondering when Amiboshi would arrive… I told him in the morning, so Hotohori should definitely get the letter before noon. I thought that the earlier he got the letter the more time he'd have to figure out who it was…was more time a good thing or a bad thing?

I was sitting outside with Tamahome when I saw Amiboshi walking up to the palace. Wow! He was going to personally deliver the letter! I sneaked up to the door and peered through the keyhole.

"Amiboshi? What brings you here?" Hotohori asked.

"Your majesty, someone asked me to deliver this to you." Amiboshi handed him to letter.

"Thank you." Hotohori said. Then Amiboshi made his way to the door, I hid round the corner and waited for him to close the door.

"Thanks a lot." I said.

"Oh, it's alright. I got here as fast as I could." He said.

"It's only 11am, it's fine." I assured him.

"Okay. I'd best be getting back." He said.

"Alright, bye!" I waved. Then I returned to looking through the keyhole. Hotohori was reading the letter…when he finished he looked up, he seemed to be concentrating and thinking hard about who'd wrote the letter.

We'd just finished dinner and were waiting for our dessert. It was Hotohori's perfect opportunity. He leaned over and kissed Miaka on the cheek.

"Happy valentines." He said. Miaka blushed. I watched Tamahome, he didn't say anything. I bet he was just letting him off because it's valentines. Hotohori was wrong though, hopefully he'll meet me in the garden later.

I was wearing the same dress I had worn yesterday when I went to see Amiboshi, I also put on a hooded cloak, so he'd have to come close to find out who I was.

I sat in the garden bench, near the orchids and lotus's. I heard someone come out, they took a seat next to me. I could tell that it was Hotohori by his clothes, I kept my head down.

"So, now I get to see who wrote that beautiful letter," he said. I got up and quickly put a blindfold on Hotohori. "playing a little game are we?"

"Yeah," I said in my highest voice. "Kiss me." I sat on his lap and we shared a romantic kiss. I felt overjoyed, I never thought I'd get a kiss from Hotohori.

"Guess who?" I kept my voice high.

"A woman from my harem." He said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I couldn't say," he replied. "let me see, take off my blindfold and take down your hood.

"Okay." I took down my hood and then untied his blindfold.

"Nuriko?" he said.

"Yes." I said, resuming my natural voice.

"You wrote that letter?" he asked. I nodded. "You love me?" I nodded again. He pulled me into an embrace, my head against his warm chest.

"But…do you love me?" I asked. For some reason my eyes began to well up with tears. This was the moment of truth… The tears flooded out. "You don't love me, do you?!" I yelled.

"Don't cry, Nuriko. You'll mess up your beautiful face." He said. I wasn't sure how to interpret this, something to cheer me up, or did he really mean it?

"Shut up! Just stop it, leave me!" I screamed. He backed away.

"Nuriko…" I could hear the pain in his voice. "I didn't say anything…"

"Exactly!" I yelled. "If you loved me you would've said so."

"I do. Nuriko, I love you," he put a hand on my face. Then me kissed me with love and passion. If he didn't love me then he surely couldn't perform a kiss like this. "I love everyone in my harem."

"But…I'm a man…" I whispered, it was a fact that I was never keen to bring up.

"What is gender to stand in the way of love?" Hotohori asked.

"But…would this be an ongoing relationship? What would the other warriors say?" I asked.

"Does it matter what they say?" he asked. "I love you and you love me." He was so right. I hugged him and we stood together in the garden like that for some time…

THE END

A/N: Hmm…good love story? You decide! Please review!


End file.
